Tales of the 43rd Nome
by Broadway4eva
Summary: SYOI When the Kanes request the help of the 43rd Nome, a group of teens training themselves, the Nome accepts. The story of the teens there, leading up until the final battle. The rating speaks for itself.
1. Character Lists

Hello everyone! Submissions are officially closed! And to add to that great news, I have the character list! I have arranged it by type of Magician. I am so sorry if you didn't have your character in here, but I have a total of 24 characters with some of these people cut out. Your character might be minor, or a big part of my story, depending on how I decide to develop them. If they aren't in the first few chapters, they will be coming; don't worry. And now, without further ado, is the official character list!

Water Elementists:

Lillian "Lily" Chang

Nathan "Nate" Sanders

Breane "Bree" Carolina De Lucia

Vera Laylin Randova

Fire Elementists:

Henry Samuel McConnell

Arya Katherine Tigerlaw

Jessica Gwinn

Combat Magicians:

Tommy Nook

Troy Jameson

Jiako "Ako" Ralph

Necromancer:

Sabina Li

Maraiah Jenson

Ian "Sparky" Sparks

Mariana Cheng

Path Of The Gods:

Ashley Collins

Mara Tanith Bespoke

Healing:

Emma "Em" Beatrice White

Arabella "Ari" Finn

Charm Making:

Daniel "Dan" Evans Fields

Sophia Anastasia Boudica Valadika

Diviner:

Mariah James

Therianthrope:

Wisteria Laua Smith

Chaos Magician:

Zyon Drake Robins

Diviner:

CiCi Mayson

Plant Charmer:

Sarra Sri

The first chapter will be up in t-minus ten minutes, after I finalize all edits of the chapter. So see you soon!

-Broadway4eva


	2. In The Beginning

**People of earth, I mean no harm! It has been a long time since I updated this story. As you saw last chapter, I have made my decision. Final decision. This is the first chapter of my story, and I hope you enjoy it. If your character was listed but not in this chapter, they will probably be in the second one. I really wish I didn't have to say this, but I sadly don't own The Kane Chronicles. Only one character and the plotline are mine.**

M  
>A<br>R  
>I<br>A  
>N<br>A

Normal days are rare in the 43rd Nome. I mean, we're in the middle of Chicago in a Nome run by teenagers, for crying out loud. That first day of November seemed like it would be one of those rare days, where nobody has to deal with some crazy outbreak of spells or a destroyed bedroom in our Nome.

I suppose I should back up a little bit. You see, not all Magicians are raised in Per Ankh. Some of us, the "problem" Magicians, we go to the 43rd Nome. Not punishment, just so the Magicians in the 1st Nome don't have to deal with us. I, Mariana, was sent here after I raised some dead people as a practical joke on a teacher at the Nome. Let's just say she didn't take it well. Jiako was sent here because of some combat issues with some more arrogant Magicians. We were the first to come here due to our "issues" and the Nome had become quite populous since then.

Jiako had been trying to do some homework, because it was Sunday and he always seemed to leave things till the last minute to finish, and had walked into our library. I don't know exactly what happened (yes, you can tell that story next) when I saw a flash of black magician's clothes out of the corner of my eye, while listening to my Green Day CD. When I looked up, he was holding a CD with some permanent marker on it, saying "43rd Nome, listen to this-Kanes."

"Mariana, I found this," he said. Sometimes, he could be so obvious.

"No duh, Ako!" I replied, standing up and taking the CD out of his hand. "I suppose we should listen to it, no?"

"Yeah," he said. "That would probably be a good idea. I'll go find everyone," Jiako walked off. Well, he kind of shuffled off. For some odd reason, he loves dancing. And LMFAO. I can't even begin to tell you how many times I have heard that song played in the past month.

When we were all together, sitting in a room that functioned as the living room, I looked around. We were the worst, oddest bunch of people you have ever seen. Our ages ranged from eleven to seventeen, and while some of us were more "Goth," a bit like me, some of us were closer to "normal" teenagers. Needless to say, although some of us detested each other, and others had crushes, we were a family, and would stand by each other, until each others' last breaths.

"Okay, everyone, this is important," I said, trying to take charge. Although Henry was the oldest, Jiako and I were the ones that officially ran the Nome. Now, if you have ever tried to get the attention of 24 other teenagers, you might understand how hard that is. All of you, who haven't, hope you never have to do this.

"Guys, quiet!" Troy yelled. Troy was pretty loud, but he never ceased to keep order in these meetings. That shut everyone up.

"Thank you, Troy. Now, while Jiako was in the library, somehow, he found this," I held up the CD. "It has been sent from the 21st Nome, by the Kanes." This caused incessant conversation between everyone, since we all had our own opinions of the Kanes. Some of us liked them, while others detested them.

"Guys!" Troy yelled again.

"Okay, I know some of us don't like them, but they sent this, and we are going to listen to this! We need to see what it says," Jiako told them. He too could control a crowd far better than me.

"Fine," Jessica replied, half-listening.

By the time we had finished listening to the recording in my iTunes account, labeled Throne of Fire, everyone was quiet.

"I don't think we should help them," Ian, or Sparky, as he preferred, was the first to talk.

"Are you being serious, or just kidding?" Arabella asked him.

"Kidding," he muttered. Sparky just hates when people point out his sarcasm.

"What do you all think?" I asked.

"Mariana, they are just like us. Why not help them? Per Ankh never helps us, and Aphophis is rising. I can tell." Wisteria decided. I definitely believed her. You see, Wisteria is a shape-shifter. Well, that's the easy word. The real word is Therianthrope. Complicated much?

"Do you all agree?" Jiako asked.

"Yeah," Tommy said, which was odd, because he rarely talked much. Everyone else agreed.

"Okay, well, I guess it's decided. One of us can go to Brooklyn for a few minutes and let them know. Who wants to open a portal?" Jiako questioned.

"I guess I will," replied Ashley.

"Aren't there, like, a ton of bugs in the sewers of Brooklyn?" Sparky asked.

"Gods, I'm not going if there are bugs!" Ashley decided.

"I guess I will," Kat said loudly. "Be back after I get to the Brooklyn House."

After that, we all walked away, doing whatever it was that we did. But that was only the beginning of what would happen that year. It had seemed easy back then. But little did we know that helping the Kanes wouldn't bring the demise of Aphophis any easier.

**Like it? Hate it? Poking it with a stick? I don't care, just tell me. The next chapter will be narrated by Jiako, or Ako, as I prefer. It will tell how he got the CD, his thoughts on a wide assortment of things that happened in this chapter, and tell more about what happened next. I'm going to try to balance adventure, romance, humor, and all that jazz through the story, so if there wasn't enough of one of these in this chapter, wait a week for the next one. As my favorite duck on Youtube likes to say, Adios!**

**-Broadway4eva**


	3. Getting Pwnd by a Set Animal

_**I'm super-hungry, so I'd like to get on with the story. First, one edit. Nate, or Nathan, is Water, not Fire. Sorry! I don't own anything!**_

**J  
>I<br>A  
>K<br>O**

**Well, Mariana finally gave me the recorder. She may not know how to control a group of teenagers, but get her talking, and you might want to go get a pillow. (What? It's true!) Anyways, what was I supposed to tell you about? Oh, yeah, what happened.**

**So, I'm pretty famous for forgetting to do my homework until the last minute. This week, I had to write a report on some book, and even though I read the book awhile ago, I couldn't find it. Because of that, I went to our Nome library to find the book, in some form.**

**The library is very big, with floor-to-ceiling bookshelves. Some of them have textbooks, some Egyptian manuscripts, some just regular books. When I went to retrieve Animal Farm, the book I was supposed to write about, I heard this really odd noise. It was like a dying cat. Have you ever heard a cat die? Well, when I got kicked out of the 1st Nome, it involved a dying cat, so yeah. **

**Anyways, after I heard the dying cat noise, I decided to go look for what it was. I looked around, but didn't see anything, so I ventured to the back corners of the library, which were very dark and unused, to see if maybe it was there. But when I ventured over there, it was like that movie Inception. You know, the one with Brad Pitt? So, as it turned out, there wasn't a corner there. More like a long tunnel.**

**I cautiously walked down the tunnel, looking for anything moving. That was my mistake. When I turned around, I saw the Set animal behind me. In the few seconds that it took me to establish this, it had pinned me to the ground. When you squinted, it looked kinda like a moose, which was weird. How many people do you think get pinned to the ground by mooses. Or is it meese? (Thanks, Mariana.) It turns out to be moose.**

**Right, back to the story. It seemed to think that it had won. If I could just catch it off-guard, that would be good. "Hey, you stupid moose, look at that!" I screamed. When the Set animal turned its head, I channeled all my energy possible into transforming into my battle avatar. **

**Now, turning into a battle avatar is kind of disturbing because:  
>A)You feel like you're walking through Jell-O<br>B)You have a different head  
>Ever had a different head? I suggest against it, bottom line. The rest of the fight is a blur, honestly. That can happen when you channel a battle avatar. All I remember was that the Set animal ran away with its tail between its legs, so to speak. The Set animal doesn't really have a tail. I also remember putting my hand in the pocket of my black Magician's clothes, and feeling a disc. When I took it out, I remember it said something about the Kanes, and us needing to listen to the CD.<strong>

**After I round up all the other people at the Nome, the first thing I actually remember perfectly clearly, we listened to the CD, which was a recording of the Kane's second adventure. That was what gave our Nome our idea of this. I've got to say, what they were saying made sense. We had to band together, not only the Nomes, but also the Gods, and work to fight back. Otherwise, both of our worlds would change drastically.**

**When we finished listening, and Kat had left, I sat down next to Mariana on the floor of the Nome's room. She seemed troubled, but I knew better than to interrupt her thought process. It really irritated her, and irritating Mariana was the worst possible idea in the whole entire world, possibly. Mariah and Troy sat down right after I did. **

**"So, what do you think?" Mariah asked.**

**Mariana was the first to answer. "This is gonna be a good thing, but watch a quarter of us die. Seriously, this could be very bad."**

**"That seems...bad," I said. "What if the good quarter of us die?"**

**"Sorry, Mariah, that doesn't include you," Troy said.**

**"Hey!" Mariah exclaimed, hitting Troy in the head with the back of her hand.**

**"You know what I think we should do?" Mariana asked.**

**"No, but I bet you're going to tell us," I said.**

**"I think we should recruit some new people. You know, get some more people at our Nome. Like, make a committee of people to find some new people to help us out, and win this with the Kanes." Mariana stood up, brushing off her jeans. **

**"Guys, guys!" Ara said, running up to us from the front door by the kitchen. "I saw some people over there while I was watching the telly, and I think they might be Magicians."**

**"Well," Mariah asked, "How do you know they are Magicians?"**

**"They arrived through the portal."**

_**Like the end? Hate it? Let me know! And if you still haven't heard mention of you character, you will probably see them in the next chapter, narrated by Ara. Excited? Hope you are! Good luck on the end of your trimester, if your school's on a similar schedule to mine. Science finals for me are next Thursday!**_

_**-Broadway4eva**_


	4. In With The New

**_Well, I would have gotten on to post this earlier, but with final exams for this trimester and being Student Council President and Editor In Chief of the school paper, I've been busy. So I hope you like this! PS, I don't own this stuff!_**

**_A  
>R<br>A_**

**_After that odd little meeting we had, I walked into the kitchen and found a bag of popcorn. Putting it in the microwave, setting the microwave on 'high' and setting the time so that the popcorn would pop, I then pulled out my iTouch and turned it on. Surfing through the collection of TV shows, I chose an episode of the British 'The Office.' The British version is much better than the spin-off._**

**_Pulling out the bag of popcorn and putting on my red earbuds so that I could hear the very first lines of the episode that I have memorized by heart, I was content. But even though I was laughing and reciting all the lines, I was sad that there was one thing in my life I couldn't remember, no matter how hard I tried._**

**_Losing myself in my thoughts, I was suprised when somebody pulled the hood of my jacket over my head. "What the heck?" I screamed, feeling out in front of myself, trying to find the person that did this to me. _**

**_I guess I had made a big fool out of myself, because when I finally found the person, and then moved my hood (yes, I didn't take my hood off first.) I saw Sparky bent over in a fit of laughter._**

**_"That was HILARIOUS!" he said between boughts of laughter._**

**_"Really? Did you really have to do that?" I asked, turning off my iTouch and setting the earbuds on the table, next to the popcorn bag._**

**_"I'm SORRY! but I have a SOCIAL! disease where I SCREAM! words that START! with the SIMPLE! letter S!" _**

**_"Come off it, Sparky, I know you got that off the telly!" I hit his hand out of the way when he tried to steal some of my popcorn._**

**_"SADLY! I SIMPLY! do SUFFER! from this SERIOUS! condition." At this point, I was ready to grab the boy and gouge out his eyes. But before I could do this, there was a slight noise, and four kids were standing by the portal in the kitchen, by the front door. _**

**_"Who are all of you?" I asked in unison with Sparky. There was a girl with probably three million feathers in her hair and had a light sweater, another girl with a necklace that had "E" on it, and two boys; one who I would peg as a jock and another that I would peg as a typical Californian guy._**

**_"I'm Em," the girl with the necklace said. "These are Bree, Zyon, and Dan,"Em pointed to each one._**

**_"Hi, there," I said back. "This is Ian, but everyone calls him Sparky, and I'm Arabella, but most people call me Ara. Are you guys Magicians?"_**

**_"Yeah. We all got kicked out for supporting the Kanes. They sent us here." the girl named Bree replied._**

**_"Okay, well I guess we should introduce you guys to everybody, or at least the official leaders of our Nome." Sparky and I led,well, more like ran, the four new kids following us, back to the living room where Mariana, Jiako, Mariah, and Troy were still sitting on the floor, Mariana deep in thought. Jiako looked like he wanted to ask her what she was really thinking, but didn't want her to yell at him for interrupting a thought, Mariah contemplating something, and Troy just looking like Troy; thoughful, but just about to laugh._**

**_"Guys, guys! I saw some people over there while I was watching the telly, and I think they might be Magicians."_**

_**"Well," Mariah asked, "How do you know they are Magicians?"**_

_**"They arrived through the portal."**_

_**Mariana suddenly snapped out of her trance-like thought, and turned around. "Hello," she said, probably trying not to bite their heads off after they interrupted her thoughts.**_

_**"Um, I'm Jiako. This is Mariana, Mariah, and Troy," Jiako gestured towards each one of them as he said the name.**_

_**"Well, I'm Em, and this is Bree, Troy, and Dan. We got sent here after getting in trouble," The people who had been sitting on the ground stood up.**_

_**"Okay. Basically, we're all the outcasts of Per Ankh, too. We all live here, go to school a few blocks away, and practice our magic here. A lot of us will teach each other what we know, or learn out of books." Jiako explained. "So, I got kicked out because of a battle and a dead cat. How about you?"**_

_**"Supporting the Kanes," they answered in unison. I could practically hear everyone thinking, **_**'How convenient!' **

_**"Great!" Mariah chimed in. "Well, I suppose that I could show you around." **_

_**"Thanks!" Bree said. "That would be great."**_

_**Mariah left to show people around, and I looked around at everyone. "Well, that's great. You know?"**_

_**"Hey, everyone!" Wisteria appeared, shifting from a small dog into a human. "What's up?"**_

_**"Well," I replied, "There's four new people here, a war is coming, and I'm getting a headache. I'll see you all later, after I get rid of this headache."**_

_**I walked away, and tried to ignore the headache, something I was used to by now, after trying to think about when I was nine too hard.**_

_**A/N: Well, how was it? PM or send a review! Don't forget to check out my other two stories, and come back here to see the new chapter next week! Best wishes!**_

_**-Broadway4eva**_


	5. The Grenade

**I am so sorry for not posting this sooner! I've been busy getting ready for an audition on Tuesday, so wish me luck for that! Anyways, enjoy the story, and as always, this was a rough idea of mine. You guys own the characters, and RR owns the basic premises.**

L

I

L

Y

Yeah, I haven't been mentioned yet. So I guess I seem like a random person in this story. Trust me when I say that I'm not. When they made their decision, I disagreed with it. I'm one of the people whom highly disliked the Kanes. Most of the people here are on their side, so I wasn't surprised when everyone else decided to help the Kanes out.

This clearly wasn't going to work. I could already tell. I knew from the start that I couldn't help people I hated. Once I realized this, thought about telling the others whom didn't like the Kanes, but it was too risky. If I told them, how long until everyone knew? Word travels fast here, due to some people being hopeless gossips.

I had reached my decision. I wouldn't tell; I couldn't. But that didn't mean nothing was going on. If everyone assumed that I was for the Kanes, what better reason for me to be the secret weapon that nobody knows about? The plot twist; the game changer. Perfect. Destroy from the inside, without even needing to infiltrate anywhere, and watch them implode.

Me, the grenade.

**A/N: Ooooh, a plot twist! I know it was short, but very important. Tell me what you think, who should speak next, all that chiz! I really do love reading your reviews, and use them as advice when I write. You guys are my backbone, what I write for (besides the sake of writing). See you later! By the way, if any of you like Bye Bye Birdie, PM me! Auditioning for Kim on Tuesday, so I want to know your opinion on the monolouge I'm choosing to perform.**

**-Broadway4eva**


	6. Coward is My Middle Name

**Yeah, I know, I was late on my reviewing again. You can go find your pitchforks later, but first, read the chapter! I decided to do this POV because of the different POV than anyone else. Something unique, which is something that I love. And since me no owny anything, this is called , not .**

S  
>A<br>B  
>I<br>N  
>A<p>

After listening to the Kane children ramble on and on and deciding to help them, I went back to my room at the Nome. Our rooms are arranged so that although everyone has their own, due to Egyptian Magic, they are sort of small compared to those of a medium or large-sized house.

My room had white walls, but you can't see anything on the walls, because of all my posters. If you counted all of them, I probably had over 30 posters plastering the walls, with logos and CD covers for my favorite bands all over them. Avril Lavrigne, Selena Gomez, Taylor Swift, Joe Waller, Hillsong chapel, I had them all. Music was my outlet; it was something I love to this day.

I sat down at my desk and mechanically turned on my iHome, letting the present song, "Wish U Were Here," play. It was getting to the point where I just couldn't take it anymore. Even though it was only 7:00, I laid down on my bed and fell asleep.

The next morning, I woke up bright and early like I always did and walked to the official kitchen. On the table sat a bowl of popcorn, and iPod, and some bright red headphones. The Nome was silent. Perfect. Quickly, I Summoned some cereal and poured it into a ceramic bowl. Sitting down, I savored the food in my mouth, and then walked out of the front of the Nome.

I began to walk. I didn't know where. Where could I go? I could travel through the Duat, but how? And why? Sprinting, I put as much distance between the Nome and myself as humanly possible. Eventually, I stopped, breathing heavy, and began to cry. In a way that most people never do, to the point where my face was splotchy, and I would do anything to stop the crying. Something I could remember well, like the warmth one felt while wearing their favorite sweater, or picking up a violin after years spent not playing.

"Why are you doing this?" somebody asked me. Not looking up, I scoffed.

"Just go away. You wouldn't understand,"

The person persisted. "Sabina, why are you running away?"

"Tommy?" As I looked up, he nodded, and I grew embarrased for how splotchy my face probably was. "I don't know. I'm just overwhelmed. My parents died a year ago because someone murdered them, everyone at the 1st Nome hates me, and you're my only actual friend here. Now Chaos is rising? I can't take it, Tommy!"

"Sabina," he reached out his hand, helping me up. "Don't leave. You can't just give up because you are overwhelmed. That would make you a coward. I know that that's not who you are."

"Fine. I'll go back," We walked back to the first Nome. By the time Tommy and I were back, the sun was full in the sky, no longer on it's long trek upwards. The few people who were also awake didn't notice us coming back. I noticed some new people, and figured they were newbies.

Suddenly, I heard a thud. Deep and hard, like that of a human stumbling in their death. People rushed around me, but I stood firm in place. I couldn't bear to see who it was. I couldn't lose someone else.

**Another darned plot twist implied! Who is it? Are they dead? Is it even a human? What is going on? You will find out next week! By the way, anyone else a Bruno Mars fan? Somewhere In Brooklyn is my jam!**

**-Broadway4eva**


	7. Of Dog Guts and Gore

I hope you are excited for this chapter! I spent the time after the THREE. FRICKIN'. TESTS. I had today to work on this! By the way, for those of you that read this, that new Backup Email thingy under Account is really important. My account corrupted about two months ago, and it took awhile (not to mention my techy geek skills) to fix. Go submit your backup email when you're done! So, I don't own anything! Yep! It sucks...

**W  
>I<br>S  
>T<br>E  
>R<br>I  
>A<strong>

**That morning, I woke up early as normal, and decided to listen to some calming music. I could sense something was up, and I didn't want to know what at that early hour. Feeling around on my nightstand, I grabbed a blue iPod and rested my headphones on my ears. I then clicked on an album of instrumental pop music.**

**I nearly fell asleep again, but just as I barely drifted off to dreamland, I heard a startling noise. Not a low, deep thud like that of an accident, but a sharp, stacatto noise. Throwing my iPod on the ground as I leaped out of bed, I shifted into a raven. Silent, fast, and quite observent, it was one of my favorite animals.**

**Everyone else was already racing through the hallways, overturning rooms, shaking others awake, and leaving doors wide open. I flew above everyone, far overhead the din, so that I could listen for more thuds.**

**Eventually, only one door was closed; Dan's room. I shifted back into a human, standing in front of the entire pack. Jiako stood directly behind me, and beside him were Mariana and Mariah. In a burst of anticipation, Em took a deep breath and jutted forward to open the door.**

**We were presented with a scene nobody wanted to see. A possesed dog was attacking Dan, and he had evidentally expended all his power. By then, Dan was holding off the monster-like animal with only his staff. The staff was covered in bite marks and the black paint was nearly worn off.**

**Taking this in, I shifted into a hyena. Although hard to do, all I knew was that the animal would be fended off. I cornered it, and sneered and chomped at it, until it was too intimidated to do anything more. With a scream of, "Ha di!" CiCi sent little bits of the dog flying, hitting us all. **

**Different people screamed "Ew!" or "Cool!" for only a second. We then noticed Dan lying on the floor. Trying to avert my eyes from Dan in a respectful manner, I became human again. His shirt was torn, exposing deep flesh wounds in his skin. They oozed blood, dripping off his body at a nearly disgusting, horrifying rate. **

**Em healed the skin, but it was too late. "Too much blood. Besides, he experienced terrible brain damage due to bleeding in his cranium," she had said. We were only left to watch his body be drained of life, while his skin paled and limbs stopped moving. **

**Em and Bree began to cry, and the new Troy remained stoic. All of us were sad, but they had just lost a dear friend. **

**"We can't leave him here. We should give him a proper burial." The new Troy was the first to speak. **

**"Agreed," Bree replied. "It would be an injustice to him."**

**"It's settled," Jiako said. "But do we bury him, or mummify him, or what? I mean, what do we do?"**

**"Simple," Lily answered. "We ask a god. I mean, we are following them."**

Were you expecting that? I hope not, because I was trying to give you an element of sadness that you didn't expect. Let me know what you think! Don't forget about the Backup Email that is REALLY IMPORTANT! In the next chapter, you will be meeting a god, and see another character speak! Fun, right? Okay, well, ciao, mon ami!

-Broadway4eva


	8. Cleaning Up Blood

**Are you excited to read today's chapter? I hope you are! A little break from straight plot, so that I can dabble in a bit of a minor plot. Have fun reading the story I DON'T OWN.**

E  
>M<p>

I just stood there, crying. Everyone else hurried to fix something- anything,really- but I couldn't do much more than speak. Dan had been one of my best friends, besides Bree and Troy, whom I call Teejay.

Teejay stood there, next to me, stoic. I saw him facing me out of the corner of my blurred vision.

"Em, I'm sorry," Teejay eventually spoke.

"It's okay. It wasn't anybody's fault. I'm just..." I replied.

"Terrified and sad. You were close to Dan," He finished my sentence.

"I was. It's terrible to say was. He was only 15. But only the first casualty in what will probably be a long war against Aphophis."

"Exactly. Em, I know that this is really hard and sad, but we're here now," I finally turned my eyes away from the blood on the floor, to look at Teejay. "Nobody's going to stop us for supporting anybody, and we can work to become better Magicians. I know that you will be an excellent Healer, and that Sekhmet should be honored that a great person like you is following her."

Teejay walked away silently, and I turned back to the spot. I walked to the kitchen, found some bleach and a few rags, and began to clean up the floor. While I did so, my mind wandered, which I suppose was healthy, considering what had just happened.

Dan wasn't meant to die, was he? Was it all part of the big picture, or did nothing go together? Were we here for a reason, or was there no point in life? I couldn't be sure until I died. Dan knew now.

Such a shame that he died. He had amazing ability, but he had only practiced Magic for a few years. His powers were limited, and he couldn't do certain spells without expending himself.

But what Teejay had said was right. It's good that we were at the 43rd Nome, despite Dan's death. Teejay was often right. He could be exactly correct, and know what I felt at any given moment.

That's how Teejay was different. Bree often had to guess at how I felt, and vice versa, but Teejay could look me straight into the eyes and know exactly what I was thinking. Maybe that's why I liked him so much. And after what had happened in the 1st Nome two days ago, I was forever indebted to him.

**Short, and a bit of implied one-sided fluff at the end, if any of you caught it. I know that I was going to have them meet a god this chapter, but I think it needed some fluff and angst thrown in. So, have a good evening! I might not be able to update on time next week, so if I can't, have a blessed Christmas!**

-Broadway4eva


	9. We've Got To Fix This

All right, just kill me. Right here, right now. I've had a very hard time thinking, and this story always comes off a brainstorm. It's like a boat on the ocean; I have no clue where it's going. That said, I've been having a hard time brainstorming lately, therefore I've been having a hard time updating. I don't want to give you guys a sucky story! I think that I've got something substantial, though. It may seem like a filler, but trust me, it's gonna play a part somehow. By the way, I don't own anything. Do you know how much it sucks to say that?

**A  
>S<br>H  
>L<br>E  
>Y <strong>

**I suppose it's my turn to explain what happened next from a unique point of view. There are some definite advantages to hosting a god. One of them is that you get a bit of advice every now and then. **

**I had been hosting Nut for a few months. It was one of the few constants in my life. **

**_You could bury the boy. Many Magicians are buried these days, and don't have issues in the Duat._**

**Our only problem was that we didn't exactly have the authorization to bury Dan. While everyone else was thinking and trying to figure out how to fix this, I went to the library and called up Safari on a desktop computer. In a few minutes, my extensive time I spent living with a techie, my brother, finally paid off.**

**I had found the nearest cemetery and it's closing hours. The cemetery closed at 6 PM, which meant that the workers probably left at 7 PM. We could sneak in at 8:30, give Dan a proper burial, and be gone by 10, which meant that nobody could find and arrest us.**

**As I ran back into the large sitting room where everyone was thinking and plotting, all eyes turned to me. **

**"Do you have anything?" Sabina asked me as I came back in.**

**"Actually, yes, I do," I sat down on the ground and handed her a print-out of my Mapquest of the cemetery. "I got a little bit of info from Nut. We can bury Dan without him having problems in the afterlife, but I speculate that we should give him a proper burial. We're just kids, so we have to do this after dark. The cemetery closes at 6, which means workers will be gone by 7. If we sneak in a little past 8, give him a proper burial, and leave, nobody can possibly catch us. Besides, the cemetery is only two blocks from this Nome, so we shouldn't have problems getting back if anybody does trail us."**

**"That should work. Only thing is, after somebody dug up all those plots last year, that cemetery should be heavily guarded." Jiako pointed out.**

**"Crap! Well, let me think for a second on that." I replied.**

**"Wait!" Mariah exclaimed. "I found a book a few weeks ago!"**

**"And that helps us how?" Teejay questioned. **

**"It's a book of Egyptian spells, Teejay. I found a spell that we could use to knock people out. It's simple, but kind of magic-draining. If there are any of you who can help me, we could perform it maybe two extra times."**

**"Well, that makes sense. I say that we do this, using Ashley's plan. All opposed say nay." Jiako said.**

**Nobody spoke. "It's settled then. We go at 8 PM tonight." Mariana said.**

Yo! I finished this chapter! I hope you enjoyed and are excited. I pinky-promise that I will try to update more often, like, once a week. And that thing about somebody digging up plots actually happened about 20 miles from my home two years ago. Anyways, It's gonna be a happy New Year! (Anybody get what that's from? If so, put it in your review!)

-Broadway4eva


	10. Separate Ways

My post has been a bit, well, postponed again. Honestly, I have always been a bit lazy, and I have to balance a huge amount of extra activities with posting. All in all, I apologize, but I've been busy for awhile, and it's not slowing down anytime soon. Be prepared for more spaced-out chapters, but be aware that this doesn't mean the quality will drop at all. So, basically, I don't own anything, blah blah blah, all that crap.

**H**  
><strong>E<strong>  
><strong>N<strong>  
><strong>R<strong>  
><strong>Y<strong>

**At 8 PM, we were all ready to go and give Dan a proper burial. All of us were wearing black magician's robes, and we had congregated at the front door.**

**"Ready, guys?" Mariana asked. Everybody nodded.**

**We had used a portal to transport Dan's body to the cemetery as so that nobody stopped and asked why we were carrying a person, which meant all of us had to walk there. In order to travel there without more weird looks and questions, we split into three groups. In the first was Lily, Nate, Bree, Vera, Arya, Jessica, Tommy, both Troys, Jiako, and I. We would leave before everyone else, and after fifteen minutes, Sabina, Sparky, Mariana, Ashely, Mara, Em, and Sophia would depart on a different route to the cemetery. Then, after fifteen minutes more, on a seperate route, Mariah, Wisteria, Zyon, Cici, and Sarra would leave.**

**"Okay, well, let's go!" I said to my group. It wasn't really MY group, but what am I supposed to call it? The group that I am also in? We walked on a road bordering the South Side until we reached the non-denominational burial ground.**

**We sat in an ackward silence that nobody really wanted to break. All of us were sad that we had lost a new friend and trainee, some more than others. For three minutes, we walked around, pretending to be visiting buried loved ones.**

**Suddenly, we head a loud, pounding noise. "Where are you guys?" called somebody, whose voice I recognized as** **Mariah.**

**"Inside the cemetery! Mariah, you were in the third group! Why are you here?" I called back.**

**"Because! Some people came to our Nome, and we can't stop them! They've destroyed half of the building, and at least three of the trainees are injured. It's terrible, Henry! You have to come back and help us!" Her voice was panicked and scared, like that of the victims they show on TV programs like The Firm and NCIS.**

**I would have gone to help her- really, I would have!- but when I turned around, three burly men stood, surrounding all of us.**

**In a deep, low voice I heard the tallest one say, "You won't go help your friends. Prepare to meet your doom."**

Ooooh, random cliffy. Did you see that coming? I think not! Well, up until Mariah came up... I promise the next update will be sooner, guys and girls! Adios for now, and have a wonderful day.

-Broadway4eva


	11. Exploding Doors

Please don't kill me. I'm really sorry I didn't update sooner; really, I've been meaning to! But you all know how busy you get when your busiest few months of the year roll around. For me, that's normally the February-late May stretch. So I'm still on here-feel free to PM me whenever you feel like I've been procrastinating for far too long-I just am super-busy outside of FanFiction. Anyways, disclaimer, I don't own any of this, blah-freaking-blah.

C  
>I<br>C  
>I<p>

Henry probably already told you about what happened right before they left, so I'll skip that. We were all waiting around for 15 minutes to pass, so that the next group could leave. People were reading Kindles, quietly praying that nobody would be killed, listening to iPods, or just thinking. I thought about Dan as I hummed under my breath._ If I die young, bury me in satin, lay me down on a bed of roses, sink me in the river at dawn, just send me away with the words of a love song. The sharp knife of a short life._

Even though we hadn't known Dan for long, I felt like there could have been something more that we all could have done to save him. Deep down, I knew there was nothing more that we could have done, but I had that nagging feeling of, _If only we had found him a few minutes sooner._

All of a sudden, I heard a deep thud. People began to reach for weapons, set down their electronics, and stand up. "What's going on?" I asked.

"No clue," Wisteria said. "I can feel something unbalanced, but not much more. I'm gonna go find out what's going on." With that, she shifted into the form of a cat- probably hoping that Bast would protect her, in case anything bad happened- and ran out the front door, turning down the street.

As she left, the noise got much louder. Ashely turned quickly, bolting the door and barricading it with a few chairs. "Guys," she said loudly, getting everybody's attention, "Somehow I doubt that Wisteria's coming back, and that Dan will get buried tonight. Everybody who doesn't have some sort of weapon right now, go get one from the training room." Nobody moved as they drew their weapons, or took in a deep breath, as they often did before practicing.

The noise got extremely loud. They were behind the door, I could just sense it. And with that sense came the even louder noise of exploding door. A few people stifled screams as the exploding door smoke cleared. But with that, I could feel myself slipping into one of my visions of the past.

_Not now_, I thought, but it was too late. I was in a dark room, somewhere that reminded me of darkness. Of could see me, but I saw them. In the corner, there was a tall girl with long black hair and ivory skin. I could vaguely make out a pair of tan Uggs and dark-wash skinny jeans, but I knew it was Lily. All of a sudden, I heard a voice.

"Do you have the information I requested?" a deep, raspy voice asked.

"Yes," replied the voice that sounded like Lily's. "They will travel a little after 8 o'Clock tomorrow evening in three groups. They are all headed to the 19th Street Non-Denominational Cemetery, but one group will leave 15 minutes ahead of another, and the third 15 minutes after the second group."

"And none of them suspect you at all?" the old man's voice asked again.

"Not at all. Like I told you, though, none of them can know about me until the eleventh hour of the final battle. Otherwise, sir, your plan will not work."

"Then don't go with your group to the cemetery. It'll be too obvious there."

Amazed, I came to, back to the battle. Spells flew, people were in combat with magicians far more skilled than them, and there I was, sitting like an idiot in the middle. But out of the corner of my eye, I saw movement in a dark corner. I looked, and saw an ivory-skinned girl spin on her heals and run. She knew what I had seen.

Another sort-of cliffy that feeds into last chapter's cliffy! Whaddya think? Let me know, and I promise to update sometime in March! Seriously!

-Broadway4eva


	12. Adoption

Two words: I'm sorry.

I really am. I didn't mean for this to happen, but I can't go on with this story. TSS changed my perspective too much, and I'm too busy. Now, I know that all of you are thinking, '_It's almost summer! How does she still have no time?'_ But I really don't. I'm taking acting classes, babysitting, going to parties, spending time with family, working at a bible camp, doing summer reading, and more.

This isn't the end of this story, because it's up for adoption. Anyone who wants it, please PM me! Do not review saying you want it, because I don't check my reviews very often. I do, however, check my email everyday, and I'll see if you PM me and answer ASAP. So PM me! I really would like to see this story continue, I just don't have the time.

But do expect some more stories from me! They will be shorter, but I promise that they will be higher quality and well-thought-out.

And I will post a chapter telling you who adopts this story! I think that all of you would hope to know if you are still following this story, so that you can read some more!

A (Not So) Farewell,

Broadway4eva


	13. It's Been Adopted!

Hi again. I hope that you're still not mad...

Anyways, you all know by now that this story has been up for adoption for the past few weeks. And it has officially been adopted by morethandrama. She already has shown me the next chapter she's gonna put up, and it really is great. I don't know exactly when she will be re-posting Tales on her account, but it should be within a few weeks.

I'm gonna leave this up, marked as completed, so that any stragglers know where to go to read the rest of the story.

Oh, I also wanted you to know that I'm working on a new story! It might not be posted for a few weeks, but it's going to be a TKC, recording-style story, about Carter, Sadie, and the rest of the trainees' adventures after TSS. So be on the lookout for that!

Make sure you check out morethandrama soon, for the rest of Tales of the 43rd Nome.

Hugs and Joey Richter, (shout out to all the Starkids!)

-Broadway4eva


End file.
